The invention relates to a swivel joint for a support arm adjustably receiving an appliance, lighting fixture or the like, in which hoses, cables, lines or the like can be passed through the support arm and the swivel joint and can be fixed to the swivel joint and to the support arm. The swivel joint has two joint shells, which are rotatable about a common axis and are held together axially. Each joint shell has one tubular outrigger arm for connection to a support tube segment. Both joint shells can be released by an actuation element to move them into various rotary positions and can be locked in the particular rotated position.